Electronic device manufacturing systems, such as process tools and abatement tools, etc., may be complex assemblies of subsystems or components, and each component may itself be a complex system. Typically, assembly of an electronic device manufacturing system may take a significant amount of time. In addition, prior to being placed into service, an assembled system, and many subsystems must be separately tested to determine whether each meets industry standards. The certification process adds to the amount of time required to ship an electronic device manufacturing system.
Furthermore, such systems produce a valuable product. When a system is out of service due to the maintenance requirements of a component of the system or of a supporting sub-system, the manufacturer may have to forego significant revenues due to product which is not being manufactured while the system is out of service. The same is true of a manufacturer which is waiting for delivery of a new system.
Methods and apparatus for simplifying and reducing the build/test time of electronic device manufacturing systems and for keeping such systems in operation, despite the need to take a component or sub-system out of service, are desirable.